Holiday Romance
by AiyanaS
Summary: Emma has not idea what give Killian for Christmas, so she decides to improvise. Holiday fic. Rated M for 'adult material'.


**Happy Holidays to all! I thought of this little gem while I was at work, strangely enough, but that doesn't matter! **

**This is my present to you wonderful readers out there!**

**(Also, expect updates for Made With Love and Truest sometime next week!)**

**This story is rated M, because I can't help myself.**

**And I feel like I should apologize in advance, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own **_**Once Upon a Time **_**or any of the characters.**

* * *

For as long as she could remember, Emma Swan has always dreaded the holiday season.

When she was younger, she hated it simply for the fact that it was about _family_ and _togetherness_, two things that she had never truly experienced. She hated the snow/slush that seemed to pile out of nowhere. She hated how gingerbread left a disgusting aftertaste in her mouth. She detested how the lights decorating the surrounding houses and streets blared through her windows and prevented her from finding sleep.

Don't even get her started the carolers.

But this year, after spending a whole two years (and 11 years of reconstructed memories) experiencing family and togetherness, Emma could honestly say that she had a better view on the holidays. However, this understanding also came with its own issues.

Namely, presents.

Emma fucking _hated_ buying presents.

It had taken her weeks to figure out what to get her parents before she settled on sentimental gifts. (This was weird enough on its own, because Emma Swan did _not_ do sentimental, damn-it.) She had had to resort to shopping online, but she was able to eventually create a charm bracelet for her mother. The few gemstones on it were varying shades of blue, and a sword, a top hat, and a snowflake all graced the silver band. Meaningful, with space for more memories to be added at a later date.

For David, Emma had bought a new broadsword from some expensive website based in Scotland. She didn't know squat about swords in terms of usefulness, but she supposed it was pretty enough to be hung on the wall in his and Snow's new house if it did turn out to be useless.

Henry had been easier, in her humble opinion. He had a real knack for drawing, so Emma had splurged and bought him some of the more expensive paints and drawing pads that she had seen him eyeing in New York during his last visit with Neal.

All of her most important people had been taken care of for the holidays. Well, all except for one exceedingly difficult pirate. Emma and Hook had been in a steady relationship for the last six months, and in that time she had learned a lot about her dashing, leather-clad pirate. For starters, he detested wearing anything not made of either leather or cotton, even if denim was more durable. He was a hell of an artist. He loved to just sit down and hold her after a long day apart. He was a very giving lover with a particular weakness for tattoos better seen with no clothes on.

Oh! And he thought that the stories taught in the land without magic were 'utterly ridiculous with no basis in fact'. While this may have been true, Emma didn't particularly appreciate the dis on her entire childhood.

But that was beside the point.

The issue was blaringly obvious. Emma had no clue what to get her pirate for the holidays.

She had asked him what he wanted, of course, only to be met with a solid nothing.

"Darling," he had said. "All I could possibly want is standing in front of me in the form of a strong, beautiful woman that saw fit to offer this old pirate a second chance at life. Nothing else could possibly measure up to you, beautiful." He had then proceeded to show her just how much he loved and appreciated her. All. Night. Long.

Freaking pirate.

So now here she was, on Christmas night, staring at herself in the mirror. Things had gone spectacularly the entire day. Everyone loved their gifts, Henry had spent the morning with Emma and was now with Regina for the night, and her parents were a safe distance away in their own apartment. Which left Emma and Killian alone, in their own place, with nothing but time.

"Darling, are you almost done in there? I still have to give you your present." The sound of Killian's voice brought Emma back to the present. She quickly shimmied into the blue silk robe that her mother had given her earlier that day, giving herself one last mental pep-talk before walking out of the bathroom.

This was going to work. This was a good idea. He was going to love it.

He had _better_ fucking love it.

She found the former pirate in the living room, nervously turning a small blue package over in his hand over and over again. She shuffled her way over to the lone man, tucking her feet underneath her as she snuggled into his warm side. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm here, calm down. And here I thought that you were a patient man."

He snorted, using his hooked arm to bring her closer to his body. "I never claimed to be a saint. A man can only be kept waiting for so long, love." Blue eyes peered inquisitively at her choice of wardrobe. "When you said that you were going to get more comfortable, I didn't think that it mean that you were going to spend thirty minutes in the bathroom. What on earth were you doing, anyways?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she shot back. He chuckled at the familiar line, the sound rumbling deep in his chest and sending sparks of pleasure all the way down to her toes. Emma pulled her pirate in for a proper kiss, the touch slow and sensual. It was like being caught in a wave, the powerful push and pull making her lose track of time and space. Her tongue touched his and the remnants of dark chocolate and rum made her toes curl in pleasure.

The kiss died down, but neither moved. Killian kept his eyes closed as his nose skimmed along the skin of her cheeks. He pressed the present into Emma's hands before allowing his hand to travel down to her right thigh where a tattoo of the Jolly Roger sat boldly. Just remembering the day that she had shown him the new addition to her body made a deep shutter take root in his body. Gods, the things this woman did to him.

Emma hazily opened her eyes as her fingers began to gently pry open the wrapping paper. Her forehead was still pressed against Killian's, and the sensation of his nails grazing her newest tattoo made her body tighten in need. Within seconds, a square box was resting in her hands. Killian pulled back slightly to watch her reaction as she lifted the lid.

A small laugh escaped from her pink lips like a gentle breeze. In her hands was a silver necklace with a diamond replica of a magic bean dangling from the chain that was no bigger than the top part of her pinkie. She smiled up at her pirate.

"I love it," she said. "Where did you find this?"

Killian gave her a satisfied smile. "I _was_ a pirate, love. I had been going through my personal collection of gems when I found the diamond. I had one of the dwarves carve it down and polish it." He placed another gentle kiss on her still smiling lips. "May I?"

Emma turned around, careful not to let her robe slip, and lifted her hair. He quickly fastened the chain around her neck, placing a slow kiss over the clasp before turning her to face him. Emma straddled his lap, lazily looping her arms around his neck as the two lovers stared into the other's eyes. A devilish light entered Killian's eyes as he began twirling one of the ends of the knot holding her robe together and his hook trickled up and down her calf.

"Now, Miss Swan, I seem to recall you saying that you had a present for me, and yet I see no package in sight. Where might I find it, I wonder?" Emma shot him a secretive smile of her own.

"Well, you see, there are two parts to your present. The first, as I recall, is sitting on the bed upstairs waiting for you to find it."

"And the second?" He asked, tracing his lips along the underside of her jaw. The burst of warm air made a rush of sensation run across her entire body.

"Mmm, therein lies the issue." She breathed as he began laying open mouthed kisses on her sensitive skin. "I could give it to you now, or I could wait for you to open your first gift and then give it to you after that. What do you think?" She punctuated the end of her question with a nip to his pierced earlobe, something that always made his toes curl. Killian groaned, his hips coming up in a knee-jerk reaction in an attempt to bury himself closer to the heat he could feel between her thighs. He growled something that sounded similar to 'now', but Emma couldn't be too sure because in the next moment he was kissing her like a man starved.

She moaned, her nails running through his scalp, around his neck and along his chest in an attempt to touch every part of him. Killian tightened his grip on the knot of her robe before pulling, the silk giving easily. Emma's robe fell open, revealing a sheer white baby doll nightie that cupped her breasts and fell in a gentle curtain over her toned tummy, leading to lacy white panties that honestly had no other purpose than to be pulled off.

A curse burst from his lips as Emma allowed her robe to slip from her shoulders and fall to the floor around his feet. "I swear that you will not be satisfied until I am a completely broken man, love. Where did you find something like this?" His fingers played with the bottom of the nightie as he spoke and his hook coaxed her into a kneeling position above him so that her chest was in line with his face. He peppered kisses along the tops of her breasts and down her cleavage.

"When I was in New York," she gasped. "You wouldn't tell me what you wanted, so I figured I would improvise." Killian growled into her chest before surging up to his feet. Emma squealed in surprise and locked her legs around his trim waist as he began the trek to their bedroom down the hallway.

He kicked the door shut behind them once they finally made it, impatience making his normally fluid movements aggressive and stinted. Emma moaned loudly as he pressed her against the wall, his hand large and hot as it grabbed at her hip and squeezed the supple skin of her behind. Her nipples tightened against the nightie as he drove his hips into hers, the fabric of his pants rubbing her through the lace panties.

Her fingers were shaking with pleasure and need as she fumbled to free him from his clothes. The button down that she had convinced him to wear that day was torn open, buttons flying everywhere. Killian gave another hard thrust of his hips, and she used the now ruined shirt to keep his hands tied behind his back in retaliation. Emma tore her mouth away from his, needing a moment to catch her breath.

"Slow down, pirate. This is your present, so try to enjoy it."

Killian groaned. "I'm trying, but you seem to deem it necessary to stop me before I can truly begin." Emma chuckled, nipping at his shoulder.

"Go lay down on the bed. Relax, and let me do the work tonight." Killian huffed, refusing to move from his position between her legs for another moment before doing as she bid. He quickly shucked his pants and underwear, and took a moment to admire the new leather jacket on the bed before moving it to a nearby chair and making himself comfortable in the middle of the mattress.

Emma unconsciously licked her lips as she took in the sight of him on their bed. His left arm was slung casually behind his head while his right hand traced teasingly along the length of the trail of dark hair that lead to his cock. His was pulsing between his legs, large, heavy and ready for her. His hair was in perfect disarray and his blue eyes were begging her to come over there and have her wicked way with him.

She held his gaze as she slowed turned her back to him, her fingers teasingly dancing up her sides until she reached the knot that was keeping her top in place. The fabric fell from her form in a whisper, and Emma took the moment to close her eyes and allow her hands to wander across her form. Her nails raised bumps along her ribs and her breasts throbbed with pleasure when she finally cupped them.

Behind her, Killian groaned and fought the urge to grasp his manhood as he watched Emma loose herself to the pleasure her hands were bringing her. He stood instead, her request for him to stay on the bed long forgotten, and moved to stand behind her. His lips started at her shoulder and made their way up until they met hers in a clash. He gently captured her wrists with his hook and brought them behind her back, effectively trapping them between their bodies while his other hand slid beneath her underwear to find that hidden bundle of nerved.

Emma felt her knees buckle as he pressed against her clit and rubbed it in slow, tight circles. Her trapped hands grasped his cock, twisting and jerking in time with his teasing fingers.

"I thought I told you to sit down," she reprimanded with a breathy voice. Her body jolted as a hot spike of pleasure shot up her spine as he did some type of fancy maneuver with his fingers. The cool metal of his hook pressed against her hip as he slid it between her skin and the panties.

"It _is_ my present, darling." He whispered hotly in her ear. "It's only fair that I get to… unwrap it." With a twist of his wrist, Killian ripped the lace hiding the rest of her body from his eyes away from her figure. At the same time, Emma collapsed against him, giving into the pleasure he was forcing onto her body. The muscles in her abdomen tightened to the point of near pain before finally bursting free.

Emma had to blink for a moment after her vision was finally cleared of the flashing colors behind her eyelids. She had never come that fast in her life. Although to be fair, Killian Jones had brought about many firsts in her life. Her hips continued to gyrate against his still moving fingers and no amount of conscious effort on her part could make them stop.

Killian removed his hand in favor of gently messaging the surface of Emma's still twitching pelvis, smearing her release over the area. "Mmm, I do love it when you scream for me, Emma. Perhaps we should see how many more we can force out of that lovely mouth of yours." Emma tried desperately to think beyond the burning scratch of his stubble and the haze of her orgasm. She had been screaming?

That had definitely never happened before.

She twisted her still thrumming body in his arms and stood on her tiptoes. Her tongue and teeth lavished his jaw and neck before trailing down his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. Her hands continued to aimlessly caress his member, not trying to bring him to his climax but still determined to keep him on his toes.

His hook pressed gently on her shoulder, urging Emma down to her knees before him. Her sea green eyes peered coyly up at him through her lashes as she brought the very tip of him to her lips and began sucking in short, quick bursts as her hands clasped together behind her back. Killian groaned, his hand burying itself in her golden locks at the base of her skull and urging her to take more of him into her hot mouth.

Emma took a deep breath through her nose and slowly began to take him in inch by inch until her nose was nestled against his pelvis. Her throat tightened around him as her gag reflex kicked in and began forcing more saliva into her mouth. A shaky breath escaped Killian's mouth as she slowly drew back before continuing the cycle a few more times, each instance just as slow and deliberate as the first.

"Touch yourself, Emma. I want to see you come while your mouth is wrapped around my cock like you need it to survive." The hand in her hair tightened its grip, holding her head in place as he began to rock his hips against her face. Emma groaned around the cock in her mouth, her fingers desperately seeking her already throbbing clit. "That's it, darling. Do you want me to come in your mouth? Maybe you want it all over that glorious chest of yours. Would you like that?"

A loud moan tore from her chest, his words shooting straight to her core. Killian cursed, pulling her from his member and up to his mouth, his tongue forcing itself past her swollen red lips and coaxing hers to join in a fight for dominance. "On the bed," Emma demanded. Her hands pushed against his chest until he fell back onto the mattress, laying on his back with his cock straining towards the ceiling.

"Ride me, love." His tone could be taken as a beg, but at this point Killian couldn't have cared less. Emma crawled her way up his body like a tiger on the prowl until her entrance grazed against his member. Holding him steady, she sank onto him until her body was nestled snuggly against his. His hand grasped her hip, urging her to move above him. Her hips rolled in long strokes, bringing both of them painfully close to completion but refusing to give them the final push they needed.

"Ah, Killian," her voice was barely above a whisper, and she honestly didn't know why. "Fuck me, harder. Please." Killian's body rolled, starting with his shoulders and ending with his hips as he pounded home. He continued rolling and twisting beneath his Swan in a way that had her screaming to the ceiling with pleasure. "Fuck! Yes! More! More! More!"

The head of the bed began steadily thumping against the wall behind it as the two lovers continued in a strong and steady rhythm.

Her second orgasm hit her like a freight train, enveloping her entire body. She couldn't hear Killian over her own noises, but she felt him harden even further inside her convulsing vagina before releasing deep inside her, his essence layering her walls in thick spurts. She slumped down against his heaving chest as if boneless.

After a few more moments of catching their breath, Killian chuckled. "I take it that this is why you withheld sex for the last two weeks, lass?"

Emma laughed with him. "Well it wouldn't have been special if you had gotten whenever you wanted it, you horndog." She gave Killian's nose a quick peck before reaching for the sheets that were thrown askew during their romp.

"You fiend! Those two weeks were torture!"

She snuggled into his chest and shot him a smirk. "Well, you had better get your rest then, pirate. We still have…five more hours before Christmas is officially over, and I plan to have my wicked way with you many_, many_ more times before the clock strikes midnight."

Killian pulled her in for another slow kiss. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Hmm, I can't seem to recall. Maybe you should say it again to jog my memory."

He laughed, rolling her underneath him and peppering her face with kisses and 'I love you's.

It was safe to say that Christmas this year was a success.

* * *

**Honestly, I started this a few days ago. And then I got sick. So now here I am, sniffling and coughing and writing about sex. Ugh. I need a shot of something strong.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! And feel free to send me requests.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**P.S.-My birthday is on Monday you guys! Ahh!**


End file.
